


Unexpected Turns

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Neighbors, New York, starving artist!sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt learns the bad way that life is full of abrupt and heavy events. But when Sebastian has to move to a another part of the city, they both learn that surprises aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turns

Kurt was fully aware that the bus he'd been waiting for almost for an hour had just gone away right behind him, but he was too busy admiring a beautiful and delicate flower that grew on the sidewalk. It was bright blue with a white and yellow center, out of tune with it's surroundings and the whole New York rhythm. He kneeled and plucked it, selfishly wanting it for himself, and tucked it into the pocket of his white dress shirt.

After a few minutes where the bus was nowhere to be found, Kurt decided to walk home, after all it wasn't so far and he could definitely use some stretching his legs for a change, constantly taking the bus and the elevator at work couldn't be healthy.

He remembered when the New York streets used to scare him when he fist moved, specially the first weeks when he was still figuring out which bus to take and when was it more convenient to walk swiftly. Now, years later, he found moving nimbly through the streets relaxing, he was used to the noisy environment enough to nearly ignore it, and after spending his whole day interacting with people, a little time by himself couldn't hurt. Walking gave him a view of the streets that he obviously didn't notice when he was squeezed between people in the bus, he walked past a bakery where he saw some delicious looking cheesecakes he would definitely have to try some other day, a clothing store with a nice collection of broaches and he even bumped into a nice girl who used to be his co-worker at Vogue dot com.

Three blocks away from his apartment, something made Kurt stop his walking, the sound of a violin coming from the corner of the street, when he turned around he saw the silhouette of a tall, slim man under the dim light of a street lamp, playing the instrument as he swayed his body gracefully to the melody. Kurt stood still, debating whether to go near of not, finally his stomach made the choice for him, growling in need of some food. The blue eyed man kept walking the other way, promising himself to pass by that street again the following day.

When he arrived to his building he took the stairs -not because he particularly liked doing it, but because the elevator of the old, emaciated building always seemed like a it was two pounds away from crashing into the underground-, and he hummed as he turned the key on his door, kicking the newspaper left on his doorstep into the apartment and then entered himself. The first thing he did was to grab a random book from the shelf placed next to the giant bay window and removed the pretty blue flower from his pocket to put it into the book, then he closed it and put it back on the shelf, right next to a framed photo of his dad and himself on the day of his graduation.

Kurt picked the newspaper from the floor and sat on the damaged red velvet chair next to the dark wooden desk, letting out a sigh of pleasure, his feet thanking him with relieve. But his whole body tensed when he read the headline of the article on the first page, he quickly proceeded to read the whole article.

_THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE MIRACULOUS FLIGHT AAL922_

_Today we remember what could've been a very tragic event, we're talking about the flight AAL922, known as the one that, halfway through the path from New York to Milan, suffered some system flaws, increased by the climatic conditions and started falling to the ground, but then miraculously recovered and continued it's way with no further disturbances._

_Today it's already been three years, but I think we all agree that it's something to remember, we must feel blessed to have our loved ones around. We interviewed some of the people involved in the event and they all agree it changed their view on life completely, they affirm they would be a completely different person today if it wasn't for that one event, of them even tattooed the number of the flight on her left wrist, as a reminder of the day she could've lost everything._

_We also had a chance to chat with the pilot -now retired-, who still can't come to terms with what happened, through these years engineers have been able to tell what caused the flaw in the system, but there's still no evidence or solid reason to explain why it fixed itself instead of crashing and took them to safe landing._

_We also would like to mention the beloved Giulia Filossera, the eighty seven year old woman who lost her life due to a heart attack during the flight, we hope now that she is in a better pla-_

He closed the newspaper abruptly along with his eyes, unable to do anything else.

The room was spinning and he was falling. He was sure someone was crying but all he could hear was a sharp noise, like an alarm echoing inside his head. He was helpless.

Kurt opened his eyes. He was was dizzy and felt cold sweet run on his back, he tried to fully focus on calming the heavy breathing he wasn't sure when had started. The man closed his eyes and got up from the chair, his whole body felt numb. He walked to the small kitchen and took the leftovers of Chinese takeout out of the almost empty fridge, grabbed a fork and sat on the tiny couch in front of the coffee table, ready to eat. It felt like his brain was giving all the orders automatically, and his body was following them submissively, but his mind just wasn't there, his mind was still falling.

The chestnut haired man took his coat and grabbed his keys as soon as he finished his food and walked with quick steps out of his apartment, down the stairs and into the streets. He needed to distract himself. Kurt started walking through the neighborhood, people were starting to gather around the doorsteps with bottles in their hands -it was Friday, after all-, as the sky continued to darken over them and the stars became brighter.

It wasn't a particularly nice neighborhood, it was more the kind of neighborhood locals recommended tourists to avoid. It certainly wasn't the kind of place Kurt imagined he would ever be living in, but if you looked past the scary-looking dark alleys and questionable hygiene, it was just like any other. Small, so everyone knew each other in a radio of at least two blocks, so it was easy to identify strangers and real dangers. People in it actually enjoyed being excluded from everything else. Really, they were avoiding the rest of the city, not the other way around.

It was pretty cold for an early autumn night, the cold wind caressed Kurt's cheeks and turned them a light pink shade. He decided to go over the path he walked through earlier that day when he got out of work, it was better than roaming around, and if he was lucky enough the coffee shop would be open and he could proceed to eat his feelings to feel better. The man came across a few familiar faces and greeted them politely but quickly. Two blocks later he stopped abruptly when he recognized a faint melody near, the guy playing the violin was still there. Smiling he approached quickly as he checked his pockets for some change to give him. He stood where the street light couldn't reach him behind the man for a few minutes, enjoying the wonderful sound coming from the instruments, there wasn't anyone else paying attention, so it was like a little private concert just for him and that made his smile wider. Finally he walked around to face the man, wanting to put a face to the anonymous musician, and boy, was he surprised.

''Sebastian?'' He whispered barely audible, but that was enough to get the man's attention, causing him to stop playing and looking at him. ''Hi.''

''Kurt.'' Was all he said, hearing his voice was strange for the shorter man, since he hadn't heard it in years and he barely remembered it. Usually you have this idea of how people sound in your head, but he never stopped to think about his voice.

''Uh, you're really good.'' He pointed at the violin Sebastian still held in his hand.

''And still I don't get enough tips.'' The taller man said bitterly as he kneeled to pick the instrument's case and stuff the violin inside to stand up again, awkwardly looking at Kurt for a few seconds before talking again. ''What are you doing here, anyways? It isn't a neighborhood worthy of a princess.'' He said, and Kurt was debating whether to chuckle or put on an offended face, because the man hadn't changed at all.

''I live here.'' The blue eyed man answered, raising his eyebrows. ''What are you doing here? We don't like strangers.'' They both started walking together, neither knowing where they were headed.

''I moved here a few weeks ago.'' Sebastian explained.

''Here as in New York?'' The blue eyed man asked with a smile on his face, he still remembered how exiting and scary -good scary- his first weeks in the city had been.

''No, I've been in New York for almost two years now. I used to have an apartment near Square Park, but I couldn't afford it anymore.'' His voice heavy and bitter, he clearly wasn't happy with the change of air.

''Oh, well we don't like newbies either.'' Kurt tried to lighten the mood but the man didn't laugh.

''Too bad, I don't see myself getting out of here anytime soon.'' Sebastian gave a sarcastic smile. ''Before you ask I do have a job but it's a shitty one so I have to grab every dollar I can get.''

''Where do you work?'' He asked, ignoring the urge to snap at him to defend his beloved neighborhood and tell the story of how he moved there by choice and cast all of the reasons why, since he didn't want to annoy him and end the conversation, he'd have keep roaming or go home.

''I don't think we reached that level of confidence.'' The taller mansaid and Kurt crooked and eyebrow.

''What? Oh my god, please tell me you're not a stripper.'' He asked jokingly, making Sebastian laugh for the first time.

''I wish, how cool would that be? Getting paid for prancing around wearing glittery underwear.''

''And getting groped by middle aged men who'll later tuck their kids to bed with the same hand they're shoving money in your underwear with? No thanks.'' Kurt chuckled at the face the younger man was making.

''Uh, key words, shoving money in my underwear.'' Sebastian said and the shorter man rolled his eyes.

''C'mon it can't be that bad, what would you do if you could spend money on anything?''

''I don't know, maybe buy expensive vodka.'' The green eyes boy shrugged. ''Where are we heading, by the way? I still get lost around here.''

''You said you moved weeks ago.'' Kurt raised his eyebrows. ''And we're a block away from by apartment.''

''Two weeks to be exact, and I haven't done much other than going to work and heading home. I haven't even finished unpacking yet.'' He sighed.

''I could help you unpack, you know, if you want.'' Kurt offered, thinking of keeping himself busy. He did that a lot, making plans for every minute of the day, usually involving people and moving around.

''You know just because we bumped into each other doesn't mean we have to hang out. When I moved I figured I'd bump into some of you Broadway nerds, it's not a big deal.'' Sebastian just stared at him, waiting for a response.

''But what if I want to?'' Kurt gave him a little smile. ''Besides unpacking stuff and rearranging apartments has to be on my top five of things I probably enjoy too much.''

''I guess I could use some help.'' The taller man agreed. ''You could come by tomorrow afternoon, I'll be on the same spot I was today.''

''Great.'' Kurt smiled, and then when he looked around he realized they had already walked past his apartment, two doors away to be exact. ''Uhm, so that's where I live.'' He pointed at the old looking door behind them. ''I should go.''

''See you tomorrow, then?'' Sebastian asked, walking the shorter man to his apartment's door.

''Yeah, goodnight.'' Kurt smiled and quickly opened the door, waving at the man once he was already inside.

Once in his living room, the first thing he did was to throw the newspaper he left on the floor into the garbage, without even stopping to check if there were any other stories worth reading. Then he proceeded to take of his clothes to change into something warm he could sleep in, loathing the seconds his bare skin felt the cold waft wind coming from the open bay window. Kurt wasn't tired yet, so he decided to organize his books, he walked up to the shelf and picked them to scatter them across the floor, sitting Indian style on the floor next to them. A few already wilted flowers fell form one of the books, most of them had petals sticking out of the edges. Kurt tried ordering them by genre first, but when he was done he realized he didn't have enough books to do that, then by color -he thought that would look pretty on his living room- but most of them were opaque and boring colors. Finally he decided to organize them alphabetically, just like they were before he yanked them out of the shelf.

Already dizzy with slumber, Kurt lay on the bed and covered himself with his fluffy red blanket and did what did every night to help him sleep, he counted how many windows from other buildings with the lights on he could spot looking through his window.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I read that john mayer quote about the plane (I can't find any source that isn't the sincerly tumblr twitter account) and took it quite literally to write this, I hope y'all like it   
> Also how shitty is my summary? My mind goes blank when it comes to writing a summary  
> Hope everyone has a lovely day!


End file.
